Hello Beautiful
by ezap3
Summary: A songfic inspired by the Jonas Brothers song Hello Beautiful.  Kinda short but very sweet. Fluffy.  SasukeSakura Review if you would like to.


Alright here is my next fanfic on this couple. It seemed Enemy Lovers rocked, and I appreciated the reviews. Well this song is Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers and I love it. In fact I love all their music, simply amazing and genius. But anyways have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Sasuke walked the crowded streets of the small village. With only one thing on his mind. Sakura. It had been around four or five years since his betrayal of Konoha. He had killed Orochimaru and Kabuto and the rest of the pathetic souls at Sound about a year ago. And the score had been settled with his brother two weeks ago.

Sasuke imagined his brothers body in the tattered and blown away in some clearing. He didn't care, the Uchiha clan had been avenged and thats all that mattered. But the problem was, now what? His mind kept floating over to a pink haired girl. The one thing he wanted to know was, how was she? But he shook his head to rid the annoying thoughts.

_Hello Beautiful_

_Hows it going_

Walking over to one of the many food stands, he sat down and ordered ramen. Sitting next to him were two men fully engulfed in a conversation that he couldn't help but over hear.

"Did you hear about the Konoha village?"

"No what happened?"

"Well it seems there is a medic ninja who is just as good as Lady Tsunade herself. She may even pass her skills. And the village has never been better."

"How do you know this?"

"I was nearing the village one day when I was attacked and beat into a bloody pulp. But a girl found and helped me. Her chakra was so soothing as she healed my wounds. I later learned that she works directly under Lady Tsunade." His friend didn't seem to be buying the tale.

"How do you know it was her who healed you?"

"She had an amazing shade of pink hair, and lush emerald eyes."

_I hear its wonderful_

_In California_

Hold up. Pink hair. Emerald eyes. Was that man talking about Sakura? A pain in his heart started throbbing. Every single minute of every single day that girl would invade his mind like a virus and make his heart sink deeper and deeper into his chest. Then he realized something. Sasuke Uchiha missed Sakura Haruno.

_I've been missin' you_

_Its true_

Before his ramen could be served Sasuke rushed out of the stand leaving the two men to stare into the distance. Sasuke flew through the trees hoping to get to the village he abandoned long ago. Two children looked above to see a figure jump from branch to branch.

"Hey look that man is flying!" the smallest one pointed up to the sky. His friend looked at him like he was insane.

_And tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_And tonight, I'm gonna fly_

It seemed to come to him at that very moment. Sasuke thought that he needed to leave for more power. But to tell the truth, when he fought Itachi the only thing that was going through his mind was that one girl. And even when he avenged his clan he still didn't feel satisfied or complete. Sasuke paused on a branch and closed his eyes. Her face was plastered in his mind, much like a poster in a girls bedroom that she would never take down. But over time her face began to fade, all he wanted to see was her eyes.

_Cause I go across the world_

_And see everything, and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

Sakura opened the door to her apartment, setting the keys on her kitchen table as she headed to the refrigerator looking for a late dinner. She had worked another long shift at the hospital. Men begged for her assistance from the purposely broken arm to a cut on the finger. Some even insisted that a kiss from her would heal their "broken hearts". Cheesy pick-up lines she didn't have time for. Tossing a cup of instant ramen in the microwave she walked towards her bedroom. Passing pictures on her dresser she looked at each of them. Her, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Her and Naruto. Mom and Dad. Standing with Lady Tsunade. Team Seven. She paused and looked at that one longer. Sasuke.

He had to be around seventeen or eighteen by now. He would be taller, muscular, eyes more dark and mysterious if that was even possible, and his skills would've increased greatly. In her time of internal battle to look away Sakura didn't notice her phone ringing. Walking over to it, she paused before she picked it up.

_Hello Beautiful_

_Its been a long time_

_Since my phone rung_

Damn, telemarketers. She didn't know why but every time her phone rang she always hoped it was him. But how foolish was that. He left without any other words except thank you. Would he really come back if that was the last thing he said to her? Thank you always ends something. She said after Sasuke left it was then end of him for her and that her ties were broken. But Naruto, and Kakashi could see right through her little barrier and see a bit of it break away each day. Sakura lied almost everyday saying she was fine, saying she was busy so she wouldn't have to go out on dates, because she said she moved on. But in reality she missed the raven-haired, silent, mysterious, avenger named Sasuke Uchiha.

_And you've been on that line_

_And I've been missing you_

_Its true_

She took a shower and at the ramen on her bed in silence. Is this how it was going to be forever? Working long shifts and eating ramen all alone at one in the morning. All she could do was sigh into the cup and let a salty tear drop into the broth. One after another.

He landed on the balcony of her apartment. Sasuke stealthily snuck into the village, nobody even noticed him. He didn't even know where Sakura lived, so he followed his better judgement. Close to the hospital and an apartment. His mind never ceased to amaze him. He didn't expect to see her awake, but there she was. Crying into a cup of ramen? He picked the lock to the sliding door and made his way in. Sakura was so immersed in crying she didn't even hear the door open.

Before she knew it two strong arms wraped around her. She looked up and saw onyx eyes staring straight at her.

"S-Sasuke" she stuttered. He took the ramen cup and set it on her dresser and turned back to her. Her breath hitched when she realized his lips were on hers. Both of the teens had a weightless feeling almost as if flying. Screw flying! They were soaring, both in a world of their own.

_And tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_And tonight, I'm gonna fly_

Kissing her felt so right, he didn't know how to explain it. Slowly, the deep feeling in the young teens chests began to fade away. Leaving her didn't make him happy. Trying to forget him didn't make her happy. Pulling away from each other, Sasuke finally looked her in the pair of eyes he missed so much.

_Cause I go across the world_

_And see everything, and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

"Hello Beautiful."

----

Yay! Well how did you like it? Review and tell me what you think. I seem to be writing much better with this couple and might post another story sometime soon.

Much Love,

ezap3


End file.
